Effortless
by PeterPanWendyX
Summary: "Look at the stars, darling. They're shining bright tonight just for you."
1. Chapter 1

"Look at the stars, darling. They're shining bright tonight just for you." He murmured into her ear, sending shivers up her spine. He tightened his grip around her waist, closing the small gap between them.

She leaned against his chest, cherishing the moment that she wished would last forever.

"I want to grow old with you." He whispered, trailing kisses along her neck.

Lily smiled and set her head on his shoulder, looking up the magnificent glittering midnight sky.

"As do I" she said. She kissed his cheek and there they stood in each other's arms.

Scorpius pulled away from Lily, bowed to her and held out his hand a smirk present on his handsome face. She curtsied and they danced to no music for all they needed was each other in that moment.

"I love you" he whispered, holding her closer, as if he were afraid of losing her at any second.

She looked him in the eyes and she responded with a chaste kiss on his lips.

"I love you too. Will you be always be there for me?" She asked.

"Forever." He said.

They swayed to their own beat, losing their selves in each other's eyes.

"Marry me?" he whispered and somehow he managed to slip a ring onto her finger.

"Yes." She didn't think.

That's how easy it was for them. Their relationship was effortless. They spoke through kisses and looks.

Everything changed when they had lost their first child who was only 4 when she died. Soon nothing after that was effortless. Everything was became forced. They found it hard to communicate to each other. They were both numb for months. They forced smiles and cried in their sleeps. They couldn't look each other in the eye.

Things changed even more when Scorpius had an affair with his secretary 5 months after their daughter had passed. The affair didn't last long. Scorpius' father had found out and Draco secretly had the wench fired. Draco liked Lily Potter very much and so did his wife, Hermione. Hermione was Lily's godmother so when she found out about the affair she asked Scorpius and Lily to move into the newly renovated Malfoy Manor. Hermione watched Lily carefully.

Lily stared at the magnificent fire. She was thin now and frail. She barely ate anymore and her eyes that months ago held a light were dark. Her red locks were always neatly braided thanks to Hermione.

"She looks worse, Draco." Hermione told to Draco while they stood at the edge of the room watching Lily.

"I know, love. Scorpius is never around. He's immersed himself in his work. I see him when he comes home. Bags under his eyes, he's getting thinner every time I see him."

Hermione walked closer to Lily and Draco trailed a few feet behind.  
>"Lily, darling?" Hermione fingered Lily's damp hair.<p>

Lily looked at her with a small smile on her face.

"I'm scared for you darling."

Lily opened her moth unsure. It had been months when she last spoke.

"What do you mean?" Lily asked quietly, her hoarse voice cracked from lack of use.

"You're sick."

"I feel fine."

Draco sat beside Lily and took her hand.

"You know." Draco looked at her with his piercing gaze.

Lily hesitated before speaking.

"Yes." She took a deep breath and instantly broke down.

"How?"

"He had a mark on his neck last month. He smells differently now." She said between gasps. She buried her face in her hands and her frail frame shook greatly.

Draco took her onto his lap and held her in his lap. He rubbed her back comfortingly and she sobbed into his shoulder.

Hermione rushed out of the room to prepare Lily hot chocolate.

"I just miss her." Hermione gasped and her frame shook more.

Draco got worried when he held her. He could feel her ribs between the slightly thick material of her jumper.

"We all do, sweetheart." He told her.

She was vulnerable now. Lily had cracked.

After quite some time her sobs subsided and she had fallen asleep. Draco and Hermione put a blanket over her and let her sleep on the couch.

Scorpius flooed in at midnight, his breath caught in his throat when he saw his wife looking peaceful on the couch. He took of his tie and his dress shirt, leaving him in his undershirt. He took of his trousers and shoes as well leaving him in his boxers. He placed a kiss on Lily's forehead. It was the first time he had touched her ever since their daughter died.

He stroked her hair and sat down. He was about to pull back when a cold, bony hand grasped his wrist.

"Please stay." She whispered.

He stood there frozen. It had been months as well since they last spoke. He sat down on the edge of the couch and stroked her hair.

"I'm sorry Scorp." She whispered. Lily was half awake.

"I'm sorry too." He said

"For what?"

"Not being there."

Exhaustion took over Lily and she fell back into her dreamless sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Just like all the other mornings Scorpius wasn't there when she woke up. He was probably off in his home office or taking a walk on around the Manor. She wasn't sure if it was just a dream or not but she was sure she had felt his presence with her.

Lily made her way to one of the many dining areas in Malfoy Manor and saw Draco and Hermione eating. Lily took a seat opposite Hermione and gave each of them a kind smile.

Lily finished eating and quietly excused herself. She made her way to the library. She ran her hand across the spines of the books. _It's quite today,_ she thought. Sunday and Saturday mornings were especially quiet in the Malfoy Manor considering it was quiet all the time. She settled on a book and brought it to the couch nearest the fireplace. She made herself comfortable and began to read.

A few hours into her reading Lily heard light footsteps. Lily got up, her book forgotten and quietly climbed the stairs that led to the second floor of the library. She looked over the balcony, searching for the trespasser. Her eyes settled on a blond head, Scorpius. The carpet covered floor creaked when she made an attempt to go to the farthest possible corner of the room and Scorpius' eyes settled on her. He held her gaze for a while and Lily saw a light in his eyes just for a second. She looked away. She couldn't handle it. She really couldn't handle anything. _I used to be strong_ she thought.

She fell asleep in the library, curled up in a chair, near one of the many fireplaces in the library.

A strong hand was pressed against Lily's shoulder gently shaking her awake.

"Lily. Lunch is ready." Lily slowly opened her eyes and widened them almost immediately when she saw who was crouching close to her.

Scorpius looked shocked. Lily looked peaceful and calm when she was sleeping. When he saw her earlier it had been from a distance. He hadn't noticed that blue and green in her eyes looked cold and blank.

Saying that Lily was startled was an understatement. When she noticed how close they were she let out a scream that sent Scorpius scampering towards a bookcase.

"What is going on here?" Draco's voice rang though out the library.

"Nothing father." Scorpius called back.

"Nothing my arse." Draco got to the second floor of the library and looked at the couple. His eyes settled on Lily. He noticed the look in her eyes.

"What'd you do to her Scorpius?" Draco looked at his son whose heart was beating quite strongly in his chest.

"Nothing, I just woke her up and she was quiet and then she just screamed." He ran a hand through his hair and looked as his father tried to break Lily out of her trance.

"Lily?" Draco shook her gently and she looked at him questioningly.

"Are you alright?"

Lily nodded her head in reply. She got up from the chair and made her way to the dining room.

"What's wrong with her?" Scorpius asked quietly.

Draco scowled at him and followed Lily out the door, ignoring his own flesh and blood's question hanging.


	3. Chapter 3

Scorpius wandered around the library for a half hour. He knew that his presence wouldn't be much appreciated. He sat down on the couch that Lily occupied some time ago and ran his hand though his hair, frustrated.

Laughter. That's the sound he heard all the time. High-pitched and a single deep sound, light, it was the kind of laugh that made you want to laugh along. He recognized the laughter. Or, say, laughs. The laughter of Lily and their daughter, Carina, and his very own laugh mixed together.

Lily and Scorpius had followed Malfoy tradition and named her after a constellation.

Their laughter mixed together was the sound of peeling bells.

He cherished the sound but hated it all the same for it was the last happy sound before he heard the screams.

They were playing with Carina in the park in front of their flat when Carina ran to get the ball that was thrown onto the Muggle road. Lily and he had protested but Carina was stubborn and she had gone against her parent's protests.

It was all too fast. A few seconds ago Carina was running, happy, and alive. Then all of a sudden their little girl was lifeless. Lifeless, pale and gone. Blood had stained the white dress she was wearing and soon stained the clothes Scorpius and Lily wore. The driver of the car had apologized profusely but his pleas of forgiveness from the parents who were on the ground cradling their now long gone daughter were drowned out.

They had arrived at St. Mungo's too late. Blood was nearly irreplaceable in the Wizarding world. A donor's blood line had to match the recipients own.

They had cremated her and they scattered her ashes in the forest of Dean. They owned a cottage in the middle of the forest. Carina loved it there.

Scorpius hadn't noticed but he was pulling his hair out. He was too captivated in his own thoughts to notice anything, really. So he was staring mindlessly into a corner of the library. So he hadn't noticed the pale hand that had removed his hand from his hair and put it down on his side,


End file.
